molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Joffrey
Prince Joffrey briefly battled Prince Hans in Elsa Vs. Elphaba. He was voiced by Tim Kavner. Within the battle's storyline, he is one of Hans' older brothers, a fact which along with some of his dialogue indicates that their entire family consists of manipulative scoundrels, and is dropping him off into exile at the shore of the frozen land presumed to be Northrend or an amalgamated variation thereof. Information on the Rapper Joffrey Baratheon is one of the main antagonists, up until his death, in George R.R. Martin's mature medieval fantasy novel series A Song of Ice and Fire and its television adaptation Game of Thrones, where he is played by Jack Gleeson. Since his television debut, Joffrey has become widely known as one of the most universally despised fictional characters in all of modern pop culture, and for good reason. Joffrey is the bastard son of Queen Cersei Lannister and Ser Jaime Lannister, but is officially considered the son of King Robert Baratheon, and thus inherits the kingship of the Seven Kingdoms after Robert passes away early on in the story. Joffrey is exceptionally cruel, obnoxious, sadistic and petty, which is due in large parts to both his incestuous heritage and his mother spoiling him. His most notable act of villainy is near the end of the story's first volume where he successfully orders the execution of Eddard "Ned" Stark, thought to be the main character up to that point, on illegitimate grounds of treason even after Ned had falsely confessed to his supposed crime having been promised mercy for doing so. Joffrey is initially engaged to Sansa Stark, even after killing her father following which point she essentially becomes his unwilling captive, but later dumps Sansa and gets engaged to Margaery Tyrell due to a new political alliance between their royal houses. At his wedding to Margaery, Joffrey drinks poisoned wine and dies, much to the joy of audiences everywhere, and his uncle Tyrion Lannister is wrongfully blamed for the regicide and sentenced to death, though he ultimately escapes execution. Joffrey is replaced as king by his younger and far kinder brother Tommen Baratheon. Lyrics I've had my share of knocks before, but you're the target of this roast, So keep your tongue from talking back, or else I'll cut it out your throat. This ain't Blackwater, yo: from facing thee, you shan't see me deterred, And no Clegane need be relied on as I Hound you with my words! You're mine to torment now, like those two whores my midget uncle gave me once; I'll carve more marks in you than that nut job the Batman saved me from! Mom says the Game of Thrones is win-or-die, but in your case, Your failure's brought upon our royal house of scoundrels a disgrace! Now, here you stand upon this icy shore, and here you're gonna stay: Amid a frigid land where Winter fell and never went away! I thus leave you to this exile, although I'd vouched for your beheading, While I sail back to the Isles in preparation for my wedding! Trivia *Long before appearing, he was mentioned by Gendo Ikari in Shinji Ikari Vs. Rorschach. *As he is portrayed here as Hans' brother, his name in the Moleman's Epic Rap Battles universe would technically be Joffrey Westergard, and this fact is the reason he is credited only as "Prince Joffrey" and not by his original last name. *Joffrey is canonically much younger than Hans, despite a key point in Hans' motivational backstory being that he is the youngest child in his family. This inconsistency is not brought up or given justification in MERB. Category:Characters